


Ziet gij mij lachen? - Part II

by Anonymous



Series: Ziet gij mij lachen [2]
Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Cannonball position, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Fixation, POV Robbe IJzermans, Powerbottom Robbe Ijzermans, Reverse cowgirl position, Sander is a dom lbr, Soft Dom Sander Driesen, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, camsex, smutfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Part IIRobbe has gone to visit Jens in Amsterdam ... only, he's stuck there longer than he planned when the whole world goes on lockdown. But Sander and Jens find a way to make it more bearable.(Part I, Jens POV, is first in the series)
Relationships: Robbe IJzermans & Jens Stoffels, Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Series: Ziet gij mij lachen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866160
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88
Collections: Anonymous, Anonymous Fics, Fanfic Anonymous





	Ziet gij mij lachen? - Part II

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your patience in waiting for this chapter update, everyone. I'd almost given up on it, but then Skamsnake helped out and brought it to life. Major credit to them for getting me over the block and bringing this fic to a new glorious update. 
> 
> Check the tags! Dead dove don't eat, lads.

As nice as it was to see Jens settled in university in Amsterdam, and to chill together like they used to when they were in school, Robbe’s looking forward to going home today. Robbe’s missed Jens, more than he even knew, but it’s been a week away from home, and while this ‘coronavirus’ thing is starting to spook everyone, Robbe does miss his own life. He wants to see his mama. And his own friends back home. And Sander.

_Sander_ . He misses Sander the most right now. They haven’t been able to spend much time together the last few months since they’re both busy with uni. He can’t even remember the last time they went on a proper date. It’s partly why he’s excited to get back to Antwerp. Sander has planned a nice dinner and a movie night in for them both - and lots of sex after, Robbe hopes. He _really_ misses the sex. A few times Sander even suggested they do it as they facetimed before bed but, it’s just not the same--

‘Robbe, you should see this,’ Jens says, interrupting his train of thought. Jens is leaning against the countertop, holding on to his coffee cup in one hand and staring intently at his phone in the other. 

Robbe hums as a non-committal response.

‘Robbe, seriously,’ Jens says, ‘Centraal has cancelled most travel. Only a few trains in or out. Buses too. The Minister for Transport has shut everything else down.’

‘What?’ Robbe says, his heart dropping as he thinks about all the messages and calls he waved off from his mama and Sander about this very possibility. ‘But --?’

Just then, his own phone pings with a notification - from the train company. _Cancellation. No further travel on that line in or out of Amsterdam for at least two days. Further updates as events warrant._

‘I can’t … I can’t believe it,’ Robbe sighs, searching in vain for any answer or solution. ‘There has to be another train that’ll take me home.’

Jens looks up at him, and Robbe meets his gaze. They look at each other, speechless, the crushing reality of the pandemic impact finally bearing itself on them. It’s real. It’s happening. And there’s absolutely nothing they can do.

‘How do I get home?’ Robbe says, trying to bargain with his options, figure out a private bus, a taxi, a _rental bike_ that will get him back to Antwerp. ‘I have to get home today- I was meant to see Sander-’

‘Robbe…’ Jens says, with that face that he only uses when he’s about to break bad news.

‘What?’

He shows him his phone. ‘Even if you get a train, you’ll have to stay inside for two weeks, minimum. And … based on what’s happening here … you’ll be in lockdown at home after that.’

*

The initial panic settles when Robbe finds a train back to Antwerp the day after tomorrow. He texts his mama, explains that he’ll be back as soon as he can, and then he braces himself to call Sander.

Sander had warned him. _This virus is spreading like wildfire through Italy and it’s only a matter of time until it hits us. Are you sure you wanna go to Amsterdam right now?_ But Robbe had pointed out he hadn’t seen Jens since he left for uni, and Robbe missed him. He missed just having quality time with his best friend. He glossed over any threat from a global pandemic and just booked the train ticket.

Gritting his teeth, Robbe walks out to Jens’ balconet, before he hits ‘Video call.’ It takes a while for it to get through, and Robbe realises he’s probably waking Sander up.

When Sander eventually answers, he’s lying in bed, but he’s clearly been awake for a while.

‘Morning,’ Robbe says, smiling, ‘you look hot.’

‘Morning.’

‘Jens says hi.’

‘Hi Jens.’

‘I miss you,’ Robbe blurts out.

‘Baby, I miss you too,’ Sander sighs, running a hand across his face. He lets out a long sigh and avoids looking at Robbe, who can already tell just from that alone that Sander’s heard the news.

Robbe bites his lip and lets out a long breath, closing his eyes. ‘Sander, I--’

‘It’s ok. It’s not your fault.’

‘It is, it _is_ , you warned me,’ Robbe insists, ‘I’m sorry.’ He feels his breath catch in his chest with the anxiety of what’s about to happen finally falling on him.

‘Robbe, don’t be hard on yourself. You were right to see Jens. Even more so now that we’re probably going into a national lockdown. If the Netherlands announced today, Belgium won’t be long following. And if you hadn’t gone to see him now, who knows when you would’ve been able to again?’

Robbe crumples, squatting down on the balconet and trying to hold back the tears. He’d expected Sander to be angry with him, but somehow Sander being compassionate is way harder to take.

‘I love you,’ Robbe says at last. ‘You have every right to be mad at me.’

‘I do. But I’m not mad at you. _Shit happens_ ,’ Sander says, his voice deep and soft as always, and Robbe misses him so fiercely. Sander hushes him through the phone, telling him he’s ok, that everything will be fine.

‘But I was so looking forward to seeing you,’ Robbe explains, ‘I miss you so much. I missed you before all this when studio deadlines were holding you up, and I had 3 midterm papers to submit on the same day. I- I just… It’s been nearly two months since we had a full day together and now who knows how long it’ll be- I’m so fucking stupid.’

‘Robbe,’ Sander says, as soothing as he can be, smiling into the camera, ‘Be kind to my favourite person.’ 

Robbe takes a shaky breath and touches his forehead to the phone. It’s not Sander, but it’s as close as he can get. 

‘When are you coming back?’ Sander asks, and Robbe looks at the screen again.

‘The day after tomorrow.’

‘So you can stay with Jens until then.’

‘Yeah, I- I think so.’

‘We don’t know the full spread of this virus, yet, ok?’ Sander continues, ‘Or how the government is going to respond to it. All we know is - we need to make sure we’re safe. As long as you’re safe and well, we’ve got nothing to worry about, ok?’

Robbe quietly says, ‘ _Ik zie je graag_.’ 

Sander smiles as he replies, ‘ _Ik ook_. You’re gonna be safe with Jens until you get on a train home, and then you’ll be safe with your mama. And through all of that, Robbe, you’ll be safe with me. Ok?’

Robbe nods. He’s so full of love for Sander he might burst. But for now, he wants to break the tension and feel a little normal.

So he sighs, ‘It’s been way too long since I got laid, y’know. And it’s gonna be ages until I do. This universe is playing a sick joke on us.’

‘It’s been too long since _you_ got laid?’ Sander scoffs, ‘I have been slowly dying for _weeks_ . And all your pictures with Jens are not helping. I’m so horny, even the _parallel universe Sanders_ are getting frustrated.’

Robbe laughs, and his heart lifts when he sees Sander light up. 

‘You’re so hot when you smile,’ Robbe sighs, gazing down at his phone. 

‘You’re really hot when you come,’ Sander says, and sends Robbe into a startled laugh again.

  
  


*

Later that night, Jens and Robbe have returned from the nearest supermarket with what amounts to a trolley-full of stockpiled groceries. Robbe tried to shame Jens for hoarding toothpaste and toilet paper - he knows only one of those is really for hygiene - but Jens shrugged and decided to grab extra lentils, too.

They get in, and Jens suggests they watch some tv and smoke some weed just to take the edge off the day. They can both feel the faint grey terror singeing their lifelines, as the truth of _lockdown_ , _pandemic_ , _closures_ , all sinks in. So Robbe is glad for the distraction Jens provides.

As the sky darkens outside, though, the fear starts to get intense. Their phones both buzz when the Belgian government announces lockdown will officially start the next day. Luckily all citizens can return even when the borders close. But Robbe, temporarily stranded in Amsterdam, thinks of Sander alone in his bed at home, when he should be there with him.

Robbe drops his head back on the sofa and feels the anxiety rise in his chest.

Jens nudges him, ‘Hey - it’s gonna be ok.’ 

When Robbe doesn’t respond, Jens circles an arm around his shoulders and pulls him into his side, resting his cheek on Robbe’s head, running his hand soothingly up and down Robbe’s arm. 

Robbe realises just how touch-starved he is when tears prick the corners of his eyes at the feeling of Jens around him. He really needs this touch. And to wake up and find out this pandemic is just a nightmare.

‘I got you,’ Jens whispers, pressing a kiss to the crown of Robbe’s head.

‘Yeah?’ Robbe says. It wasn’t meant to come out as a question, but it did.

‘ _Altijd_ ,’ Jens says, pulling Robbe into a full hug.

Robbe lets himself cuddle Jens, not an inch of space between them. Just for a little while. Just enough, so tight. 

So tight, it reminds him of the last time Jens held him, with Sander all those nights ago, at the mural, and his mind really wanders. How unashamed he was, how he loved being the centre of attention. How it brought the three of them closer together. How he felt so taken care of.

_It’s Robbe’s birthday and he gets what he wants._

He shivers with arousal until he feels that aching loneliness for Sander again. Clinging to Jens, he sighs, ‘Thank you.’ Jens smiles, and kisses the crown of his head. 

They sit like that for a while; just quietly holding each other. Robbe notices a change in Jens’ breathing, but he’s not sure why, until at last, Jens says,

‘So… um… should we FaceTime Sander?’

Robbe doesn’t answer at once and Jens quickly corrects himself, ‘I mean- you, should _you_ FaceTime Sander?’ 

Robbe looks up at him with a little laugh. ‘Why are you acting all weird?’ he asks, trying to read Jens, thinking that maybe, just _maybe_ , Jens had been thinking the same thing, holding Robbe again. 

‘I’m not being weird,’ Jens shrugs, but Robbe sees through his façade.

‘He’s your friend, too, it’s ok if you’d like to see him. It’s been a while.’

‘Yeah, it’s been … well. Since August,’ Jens says, quietly.

Robbe glances up at him and pauses. 

The look they share speaks volumes. Memories of the mural, of Sander fucking Robbe in Jens’ arms, of Robbe watching Sander touch Jens until he came. The promise of a round two.

Jens licks his lips nervously, and chuckles. ‘Yeah. My goodbye party.’

‘Eh, excuse me, my birthday party!’

‘Ok, your birthday party,’ Jens concedes.

They laugh a little together, and Robbe tries to hold back the blush that takes over his face as he thinks about that night. 

‘It was fun,’ he says at last.

‘Yeah it was...’ Jens whispers. But then holds his breath for a second. Robbe can feel it. He holds his own, too, waiting for Jens to continue.

Then Jens blurts out, ‘Kind of wish Sander was here now,’ and his cheeks turn a little red.

Robbe grins, ‘He wanted to visit. He misses you too. He just had too much studio work to do. Well. He _did_. Not sure what the story is now.’

He smiles up at Jens and leans his head on his chest. ‘We do owe you, though,’ he says, a little quiet. Trying to be suggestive. Still shy. 

Sander is the forward one, he makes it look so easy.

Jens doesn’t take his eyes away from the TV, but Robbe swears he can feel his heart beat faster. ‘Yeah. I guess you do,’ he laughs quietly.

‘Ok let’s FaceTime him?’ Robbe offers, ‘I’m sure he’s still awake.’

Jens frowns and says, ‘Yeah, cool, whatever works,’ then shrugs - the tell-tale sign that he’s trying to hide his feelings. 

Robbe, taking his phone out again, opens up his messages with Sander.

**Robbe** (21:55)

You awake, babe?

Jens won’t admit it but he misses you

**Sander** (21:57)

I will fully admit I miss the two of you

**Robbe** (21:57)

I’m sorry again.

Really, baby.

I didn’t want to let you down like this.

**Sander** (21:57)

Remember what I told you this morning, schatje

It’s not your fault. I just want you to stay safe ❤️

**Robbe** (21:58)

I don’t think it’s really hit me yet

How everything is stopped

**Sander** (21:58)

Me neither. Part of me wants to just sneak  
up to Amsterdam right now. I need my Robbe.

Could do with a little Jens too let’s be real

**Robbe** (21:58)

How about a more legal video call?

**Sander** (21:58)

Sure, let me get my headphones

**Robbe** (22:00)

Jens is joining too, if that’s ok?

**Sander** (22:00)

Yeah cool, I’m not jealous at all 😒

**Robbe** (22:00)

You can be a little jealous

**Sander** (22:01)

You know you like it.

**Robbe** (22:01)

I mean, I don’t *hate* it...

  
  


‘Ok he’s ready,’ Robbe announces, reaching for his laptop on the couch, and placing it on the coffee table, before he moves over to sit in between Jens’ legs.

‘Whoa- what’s the plan?’ Jens stutters, lifting his hands up in surprise when Robbe plops down on the floor, in between Jens’ bent knees.

‘So he can see us both?’ Robbe says innocently, looking back up over his shoulder as he smiles, pretending like he doesn’t know exactly what he’s doing. It might not be his birthday, but he still has a way around that.

He presses ‘Call’ on the laptop, and lets a smile bloom on his face when Sander picks up almost immediately.

‘Hey,’ Robbe says, beaming at him. 

Sander’s in bed, sitting up against the pillows, wearing Robbe’s t-shirt and (also Robbe’s) wireless headphones, his blonde hair soft in the light of the laptop screen. Robbe feels the weight of guilt lift from him, just a little, at seeing Sander smile back at him.

‘Hey you,’ Sander tilts his head, turning a little mischievous when Robbe tilts the screen back a bit, revealing Jens sitting right behind him.

‘This looks... _familiar_ , _’_ Sander smirks, and Robbe bites his bottom lip, trying to hide the smug look on his own face.

‘Hey man,’ Jens smiles from behind Robbe, raising his left hand a little awkwardly, and when he puts it back down on his knee, Robbe leans his head on it, feeling Jens relax at the touch.

‘We miss you,’ Robbe says, one hand coming up to play tentatively with Jens’ fingers under his cheek.

‘Well, I wish I’d made the trip now, seeing as all the studios are about to close, and my final projects have been cancelled.’

‘You’re kidding,’ Jens says, ‘that’s so much work! Fuck.’

‘Yeah,’ Sander says, shrugging. ‘Now all we’re doing is writing “reflective essays”.’ 

He groans and flips off the screen, and they all laugh. They relax into catching up, and the tension that’s rested on Robbe’s shoulders all day eases off the more he sees his boyfriend open up to him. To the both of them.

Robbe tells Sander about his week with Jens, and Sander seems genuinely happy for him, even if he glances at Robbe’s fingers and Jens’ hand every now and then, showing Robbe that he notices, that he is in fact a little jealous of Jens, maybe of Robbe too. 

At that thought, the tension that was lifted from Robbe’s shoulders begins to settle below his waistband instead. The silent conversation he’s having with Sander is enough to set his senses alight already. And he knows Sander can tell, too.

‘So, Jens…’ Sander sighs, gazing past Robbe, ‘What’s it like to be able to touch my boyfriend?’

_There it is_ , Robbe thinks. And Sander glances quickly at his boyfriend, his tongue at the corner of his lips as he smirks, sending him a wink to prove that _yes, I can tell_.

The three of them go silent for a moment, and Robbe feels a burning twist in his gut at Sander’s boldness, it feels almost dangerous to say something like that. 

‘It’s not-’ Jens quickly says, ‘Sander, I hope you’re not-’

‘You know I don’t mind,’ Sander interrupts him, mischief all over his face, ‘We’re friends right?’ he adds, tilting his head down and staring up at Jens through the camera while he licks his lips.

Eventually Robbe gets the courage to look behind him, back up at Jens, who’s biting at his thumb, looking between him and Sander. 

The silence stretches out in what feels like an aching eternity.

‘Robbe, is this something you want?’ Jens asks then, locking eyes with him and Robbe blushes, a little shy but just as excited at having all eyes on him, waiting for his reply. 

‘I mean, we don’t have to if you don’t-’

He’s interrupted by the feeling of Jens’ hand on his shoulder, thumb brushing along the slightly open neck of his t-shirt, then up the nape of his neck, massaging gently and Robbe can’t help but let a broken sigh slip out.

He turns to look at his boyfriend and suddenly there’s a shift in the air. Sander’s eyes are fixed on Jens’ hand on his shoulder, equal amounts of pleasure and possessiveness in his eyes and Robbe feels hot all over. Hot for Jens’ touch, innocent as it may be right now. But even hotter for how Sander is watching Jens touch him. 

‘Would you like that, baby?’ Sander says, his voice a little raw now. ‘Would you like Jens to touch you? Use your words, Robin,’ he adds and Robbe gasps, doesn’t know how to move. He feels so entirely under Sander’s control already.

‘Yeah,’ he admits with a sigh, eyes fluttering shut for a moment, ‘I- yes.’

‘And what about you, Sander,’ Jens leans in closer, and Robbe can _hear_ he’s smirking at the camera, ‘How do you feel about me touching your boyfriend, right here in front of you?’ 

Jens is competitive, always has been, and he’s cocky now that he has something Sander does not: access to Robbe. And Robbe’s heart is thumping in his chest. He can barely dare to want what’s being implied.

Robbe darts his glance back to the laptop screen and sees Sander biting his thumb, then running his fingers through his hair. He already looks wrecked, Robbe can tell. He knows what Sander is thinking. He’s almost out of breath already. 

‘That depends…’ Sander looks to Jens for a second with a knowing smile, ‘Are you going to behave and follow my instructions?’

Robbe’s mouth runs dry, but he’s already getting hard and from the way Jens is squirming in his seat behind him, he is too.

‘Of course, sir,’ Jens grins back, letting out a long shaky exhale, disguised in a laugh. And Robbe understands. Something about the way Sander is looking at them, the way he’s able to take charge with just a few words, with just a stable wifi connection from another goddamn _country_ , is overwhelming. 

‘Good,’ Sander says, before his gaze shifts to Robbe, softening again, ‘Our boy needs us, don’t you baby?’ he asks softly, with a comfort in his voice that makes Robbe feel cared for, makes him feel safe enough to admit what he wants, what he needs. 

‘A kiss to start maybe, how does that sound?’ Sander asks and Robbe shivers with anticipation nodding back at Sander, biting his bottom lip.

Jens sits up, fully attentive now, as he looks to Sander, who says, ‘Robbe likes to be kissed a certain way, Jens. If you can get it right, you can make him fall apart with just your mouth,’ he adds and Robbe feels a flush spread up his neck from the way Sander talks — not _to_ him, but _about_ him.

‘Kiss him for me,’ Sander continues, brushing a fingertip over his own lip, ‘And make it good, Jens. I’m watching.’

He can barely believe this is happening, but he feels a deep settling pleasure in his bones, reconnecting with Sander like this and having Jens there again, so accepting, so eager. He takes a centring breath and tries to believe this is really for him, and he can deserve it.

Robbe feels Jens lean down, sliding a hand up the front of Robbe’s neck to his jaw, tilting his head to the side and then back a bit, making sure Sander has a perfect view of the way he gazes at Robbe’s lips, pupils wide already, before leaning in. 

Feeling the heat of Jens’ breath on his face, Robbe parts his lips in anticipation, keen for Jens’ full lips to envelop his own. But Jens. Jens just keeps him there, teasing for a moment, and there’s a slight thrill of recognition that shocks Robbe, wondering if Sander’s told Jens he loves teasing, edging, _begging_ , or if he’s just that obvious about it.

Jens is obviously into it too, and Robbe gets carried away, whimpering quietly at the back of his throat until Jens finally gives in, and gives Robbe what he craves. It’s soft, wet, warm, as he presses their lips together and deepens the kiss, immediately giving it his all, really showing off for Sander as he licks and sucks and bites like he _wants_ it, like he’s been craving it too. 

Then Robbe realises - Jens wants to do well for _Sander_ too. This is as much for him as for Robbe. The thought makes him even more turned on, and judging from the sounds Sander is making, he’s feeling every bit as aroused.

There’s a growing spike of pleasure inside Robbe as he eases into being watched. _With_ Jens. He wonders if Sander is feeling a little more possessive, a little more dominant at having two boys at his disposal like this. He truly hopes that’s the case… he wants Sander to amp it up, to somehow close the gap between Antwerp and Amsterdam with just his words.

‘That’s good, Jens,’ Sander says, ‘I can tell you really want him, hm? Really wanna know what you’ve been missing out on all this time, don’t you?’

Jens moans against Robbe’s mouth and sighs _yes, fuck_ so quietly Sander might not even hear. But Robbe does, and he reaches up to twist his hands into Jens’ hair, taking his first step to finding out what is stirring inside. He wouldn’t do this without Sander, and it feels like a safe way to keep clear boundaries with Jens, who he can’t help but want. Even after all this time. He’s drawn to all the masculine things about Jens, his strong jaw, his broad shoulders, his big hands, and he likes how tall Jens is, how he can pick him up and hold him against a wall... 

He pulls Jens down a little, his thoughts driving him to distraction, and Jens starts kissing down Robbe’s throat and neck. As he does, Robbe shifts his gaze to the screen, fingers still in Jens’ hair, and locks eyes with Sander. Parting his lips, his eyes half-closed even as they stare at Sander, Robbe lets himself be a little louder than normal. 

‘Oh, _oh_ , yes Jens- oh, ffff _uck_...’

And as he sighs, he watches Sander’s mouth open, his hand sliding down his chest and out of sight, mouthing the words _ik zie u graag_ , before his eyes roll back at one of Robbe’s long moans.

It reassures Robbe, telling him this is really ok. And he starts to ease into the right headspace, the possibilities of sharing this with Jens and Sander, the comfort that comes with trusting them both so implicitly. It also lets him succumb to the desire to have them both like this, focusing all their attention on him, feeling so _wanted_.

As Jens sucks a hickey into Robbe’s neck - which really does feel amazing right now - Robbe tries to think of what would drive Sander wild through the screen. He wants to put on a show, and though Sander is the one who really knows how to go over the top, Robbe wants to tease him. Make him desperate. 

So he roughly grabs hold of Jens’ hair and pulls him back into a kiss, licking his bottom lip and sucking on it, as he tilts his head to stare Sander down. He doesn’t blink. He doesn’t look away. He just stares, his tongue heavy in Jens’ mouth, and he knows Sander’s thinking back to that Halloween at the beach house, the night they eye-fucked across a crowded room and knew there was no turning back. It makes his heart beat a little faster, knowing how far they’ve come. And Sander stares back, knowing exactly what Robbe is doing. 

Usually Robbe finds himself happily in the submissive role, but something about taking charge like this, being the one in control, makes him feel elated, unstoppable. Jens’ hand glides down Robbe’s chest, hiking up his t-shirt a bit, his full lips stealing Robbe’s breath. And they feel so good against his own - not that he’d ever compare Jens to Sander, but the way Jens’ mouth cushions around his feels heavenly.

It’s not that he’d forgotten how hot Jens was, or how there’s always a part of him that _wants_ Jens in some way, but it’s different when the full force of his desire is so apparent. So immediate.

‘Well done, Jens,’ Sander praises. ‘Almost as good as me,’ he teases.

Scoffing, Jens turns to the camera and flips him off and Sander laughs back, leaning back against the headboard, one hand working below his waist.

‘Ok guys, now undress,’ he says and Jens breaks the kiss, sighing heavily, turning back to the computer. ‘Man, I was in a groove.’

‘Yeah I could see that,’ Sander grins, hand still working out of frame. ‘But you’re gonna do as I say. And what I say is, strip for me. Let me see you.’

Shivering from the dominance in Sander’s voice, Robbe grabs hold of the hem of his shirt and starts to pull it up.

‘Ah-ah, no,’ Sander interrupts, angling his laptop as the two boys freeze. ‘Undress each other. Nice and slow. I want to savour it.’

Robbe blushes so fiercely he wonders if Sander can see it. But he’s distracted by Jens’ hands gingerly reaching for the hem of Robbe’s t-shirt. Robbe, breathless, looks down at Jens’ big hands as he lifts the shirt up his chest. When Jens has him shirtless, he resumes kissing Robbe’s neck, his hands slowly traveling down his chest, over his nipples that harden easily at the touch, giving away just how much he’s enjoying it, until they find his belt, resting heavily on the buckle. 

As if by their own will, Robbe hips buck up, and he has to grab a hold of Jens’ leg to steady himself. Jens notices, but doesn’t respond except for a smile, then pulls out his belt and unbuttons his jeans, to the sight of Sander watching, pulling at his own hair, as if he needs it to steady himself too. Robbe removes his t-shirt and moves to sit on his knees, while Jens gets up to stand in front of him. 

There’s something about being here, on his knees for both Jens _and_ his boyfriend that is doing things to Robbe, and all of a sudden he cannot wait to taste Jens and hear Sander at the same time, to feel one hot and heavy on his tongue, while the other whispers dirty words and praise in his ear, The thought is as intoxicating as it is dangerous. His mouth is already watering and his legs shaky.

‘Fuck,’ he whispers, half-laughing, his eyes fixed on Jens’ zipper, and Jens cups his chin, whispering back, ‘It’s ok, you don’t have to-’

But Robbe shakes his head, licks his lips, and starts unbuttoning Jens’ jeans, gazing up at him and then back at Sander on the screen. He’s settling into being the centre of attention and finds he loves it, loves the way they can’t keep their eyes off him. Robbe pushes Jens’ jeans down his thighs, just enough that Jens can kick them off, letting Robbe palm his hard-on through his boxers. Robbe moans with it, pushing his face into the fabric and inhaling heavily, turning to gaze at Sander who’s staring back at him, lips parted. 

‘That’s it, baby,’ Sander moans, breathless, ‘Get that cock wet for me.’ Robbe feels Jens’ knees give out at that, both of them beckoning him to continue. Sander is leaning back in bed, his hand and arm and breath moving in such a way as to make it unmistakable that he’s jerking himself off to them. And Robbe feels a wave of ecstatic pride at that.

Slowly, he peels the elastic band of Jens’ boxers down over his hips, really making a show of it, his jaw dropping as Jens cock bounces back up against his stomach with a loud noise. Robbe’s thirsty for it, desperate to have it thick and heavy on his tongue, but he waits for Sander’s instruction. It helps him feel more grounded, more desirable.

‘Open that pretty mouth for us, baby,’ Sander hums and Robbe knows it’s his permission for him to do what he wants. To take what he needs.

So he gathers all his courage.

Licking up the underside of the thick cock in front of him, Robbe makes sure to purse his lips and hollow his cheeks, and he sucks the head into his mouth, wanting to make it visually pleasing too, and judging from the sound Sander just made, he’s succeeded. 

‘Fuck I miss your mouth,’ Sander groans, pushing the laptop a bit further away so Robbe can look at all of him, and Robbe pulls off with a loud pop to be able to see better, grabbing a hold at the base of Jens’ cock to tease it over his wet lips as he speaks to Sander on the screen.

‘I miss you,’ Robbe sighs, ‘If you were here right now, I’d let you take turns fucking my mouth. Would you like that?’ he asks, not sure if the sudden confidence is coming from being on camera or from having two hard cocks in front of him, one on screen and one in his hand, both wet at the tip for him. But he’s as surprised as they are, the words sounding just as shocking to him once he’s said them out loud.

‘Fuck,’ Jens groans above him, the teasing making his thighs tremble, and a hand finds its way to Robbe’s hair, guiding his mouth back on him. Robbe moans at the taste of precum exploding on his tongue.

‘That cock taste good, baby?’ Sander murmurs, and Robbe’s eyes roll back. He’s never heard Sander talk like _that_ before. He can still see him out the corner of his eye, jerking off with more intent now, twisting a hand on the upstroke and Robbe moans in response, wanting to show Sander just how hot he is for his voice, and his _words_ , as Sander continues, ‘You’re doing so well baby, wish I could fuck you like this, pretty mouth all stretched and full.’

Robbe whimpers at that, and can’t help but reach down to palm at his own cock straining against the inside of his boxers. It’s all too much. But still not _enough_.

‘Wait, I have an idea,’ Jens pulls Robbe’s head back a bit to lock eyes with him, as if to check with Robbe that it’s ok for him to make suggestions too, and Robbe loves him the more for it, just smiling as he sits back on his heels, nodding at him to continue. Jens moves over to sit back on the couch again, ‘Here, this way he can... _see_ you.’

Confused for a moment, Robbe turns around, until he realises what Jens means. 

‘Oh,’ he says, flushing, biting his lip in anticipation as he crawls on all fours in between Jens’ spread thighs, arching his back and gazing back over his shoulder at the screen and Sander, practically growling at the sight of Robbe on display like this.

With his eyes fixed on the screen, Jens runs a hand through Robbe’s curls, guiding his mouth back onto his cock as he leans in over Robbe’s back, palming at his cheek through the soft fabric. 

‘Good boy,’ Sander praises and Robbe isn’t sure if it’s directed at him or at Jens, not sure which one is hotter, but he loves the way Jens’ cock twitches on his tongue at his words, loves the way Jens is grabbing at his ass, slowly pushing his boxers down his thighs. Part of him is overwhelmed, scared even, but he knows it’s ok, that it’s something he wants, and he spreads his knees a little wider, feeling heat run down his chest as Jens brings a free hand to his other cheek, resting there for a moment as if he’s waiting for Sander’s approval. 

‘Fuck,’ Sander moans, voice raw and breath ragged, and Robbe’s own cock is leaking precum at the sound, at the feeling of Jens slowly spreading his cheeks for Sander. 

‘If that isn’t the prettiest little hole I’ve ever seen,’ Sander moans and Robbe whines at the back of his throat, sucking a little harder on Jens’ dick to distract himself from the initial embarrassment of being exposed like this, immediately replaced by the excitement he feels from being held open for his boyfriend.

‘Tease that hole for me, Jens,’ Sander instructs breathlessly, and Jens obliges, moving both hands down a bit, thumbs brushing down over Robbe’s taint and back up to his hole, gently massaging his rim before spreading him open again. 

‘Look at that, so good,’ Sander hums, and Robbe feels his cheeks flush, burning hot with desire, feeling a little ashamed for _liking_ this so much, liking it when Sander and Jens talk about him this way. And liking the feeling of being objectified a little bit, of being touched like this, like he’s on display.

Grabbing at Jens’ hips, Robbe distracts himself by pushing down, taking a little more of Jens’ cock, breathing through his nose as he feels the tip of it tease at the entrance to his throat. 

‘Fuck, Robbe,’ Jens groans above him, hips stuttering as he leans in further and Robbe loves the feeling of being held down with Jens bend over him like this. 

‘That’s it, get it nice and wet,’ Sander murmurs and once again Robbe isn’t sure if he’s talking to him or Jens, until he feels a string of saliva land on his hole and he groans loudly, Jens’ cock slipping down a little further, briefly blocking his airways, and for a moment it feels like he might come just from that, just from having a dick in his mouth and a hot guy spit on his hole while his boyfriend watches.

‘Fuck, I’m close,’ Sander moans, and it’s what Robbe needs to pull himself back from the edge and focus his attention on Sander behind him, his laboured breath and the sounds he’s making. Wanting to make it extra good for him, for _all_ of them, Robbe reaches down in between his thighs, fingers teasing up along his taint to where Jens is holding him open, his hole wet at his fingertips, and Robbe slips first one finger inside, then two, spreading them slightly, revelling in how Jens and Sander both sigh at it.

‘Fuck you’re so hot,’ Sander breathes out, his voice a little strained now, the tell-tale sign that he’s about to come, and Jens leans back again, giving room for Robbe to pull off his dick and crawl back a bit, a little closer to the screen, still fingering himself as he looks back over his shoulder. He watches his boyfriend clearly struggling to keep his eyes open as he jerks off fast with both hands, bellowing out a long moan as thick ropes of cum paint his chest and stomach, and Robbe feels all the hair on his body stand up at that, the sight of Sander totally overcome with pleasure just by watching him. Robbe turns around fully, sitting back and leaning against Jens’ knee to take in the beauty of his boyfriend's orgasm and the blissful look on Sander’s face as he slowly comes down from his high.

Robbe bites his lip as he watches Sander like this, seeing him in a way he’s never really seen him before - all exposed and flushed and coming _so_ hard for him. It’s a glimpse of vulnerability he’s never been this conscious to witness before. And Sander is beautiful like this. 

‘Thank god I’m wearing wireless headphones,’ Sander huffs, drying off the mess he’s made with a t-shirt and the three of them all laugh at that.

‘That’s so hot, man,’ Jens smiles at the screen, hand resting on Robbe’s shoulder and Robbe loves how easy it is, how safe he feels with these two. And brave, for having trusted them with his most intimate side.

‘So…’ Sander bites his bottom lip, still a little dazed but more focused now that he’s come. ‘What’s next?’ he asks, and Robbe turns to look back up at Jens.

‘Do you have lube and condoms?’ Robbe asks and Jens scoffs. 

‘Do I have lube and condoms,’ Jens mutters, rolling his eyes and getting up from his seat. 

‘And _real_ lube, Jens, not toothpaste,’ Robbe teases but Jens flips him off as he steps out of the living room, leaving Robbe alone with Sander for a moment. 

‘Toothpaste?’ Sander frowns.

‘Long story,’ Robbe smiles and scoots closer to the screen, resting his head in his hand.

‘Hi baby,’ Sander says softly and Robbe blushes at the surprise change in tone, the sudden break of character, murmuring a quiet ‘Hey,’ in response, a little shy with the sudden intimacy, and the fact that he was presenting his ass to Sander just minutes ago.. 

‘I miss you, so much,’ Robbe adds, feeling with an ache in his chest how much he really means it.

‘I miss you too,’ Sander says, tilting his head slightly, ‘I’ve been drawing you a lot this past week.’

‘Yeah?’ Robbe smiles, eyes glinting.

‘Yeah I can’t help it, you’re just too beautiful,’ Sander smiles and Robbe shifts his gaze down, lashes fluttering against pink cheeks. 

‘Stop it,’ he smiles.

‘And with tonight’s visual…’ 

‘ _Stop_ it,’ Robbe warns, but he can’t help laughing.

‘ _Ik zie u graag_ ,’ Sander whispers, looking directly into the camera. 

‘ _Ik ook_ ,’ Robbe whispers back.

‘Get a room,’ Jens teases and Robbe looks up, finding his best friend leaning against the doorframe, warm smile on his face, ‘You guys are so sweet. It’s disgusting.’

‘Oh this?’ Robbe smiles up at him, gesturing between himself and Sander on the screen, ‘ _This_ is nothing, you should see us together.’

‘Maybe next time?’ Jens locks eyes with Robbe, and Robbe licks his lips, watching as Jens walks over to sit back behind him. 

‘Well, that depends…’ Sander smirks, eyes locked on Jens’ now, ‘Do you think you deserve it?’ 

Jens takes hold of his dick, still half-hard in his hand, spreading his legs a little to give Sander a better view as he strokes himself lazily, eyes still locked on the screen. And Robbe loves this, loves the playful banter between them and the eternal teasing, the just-as-undeniable sexual tension, the one that makes him sweat with the image of the two of them together in front of him, together _for_ him.

‘What do you think, Robbe? You think I deserve it?’ Jens hums, gaze shifting to Robbe now as he picks up a condom, slowly rolling it onto his cock and expertly lubing it up, and suddenly Robbe can’t take his eyes off of it. He gazes along the outline of it, thick and heavy in Jens’ hand, all slicked up and ready for him, as thoughts of sinking down on it, of making himself come on it, flood his mind.

‘We’ll see,’ Robbe grins, crawling on all fours over to where Jens is sitting, climbing the couch to straddle him in a reverse position so he’s facing the screen, wanting to be able to see Sander now. He’s taken aback by his own confidence again, but he knows they’ll like this, and the surety spurs him on.

Picking up the lube, Robbe sits up on his knees over Jens’ lap and reaches back to open himself up fully. The position feels a little awkward at first, like he’s on stilts, but Jens lets out a breathy moan, grabbing at Robbe’s small hips to keep him steady, and Robbe smiles at the feeling. 

‘Make him work for it, baby,’ Sander coos as Robbe reaches around, taking a hold of Jens’ dick and guiding it to his hole, the blunt pressure against his rim so enticing, it’s making his own dick twitch and his mouth fall open. He’s missed this. He’s _missed_ sitting down on Sander like this, and he misses the feeling of Jens inside him, too. As he closes his eyes, he imagines they’re both filling him up, at the same time, seeing how far he can go.

‘That’s it,’ Sander encourages, bringing Robbe back to reality. He sees his boyfriend leaning back against his pillows and readjusting his laptop. Judging from the flushed skin down his chest, he’s already growing hard again. Robbe feels another surge of pride.

‘Sit on that cock for me, baby, I know you can take it,’ he continues and Robbe groans, _how can Sander just say that_ , squeezing his eyes shut again as he feels Jens’ dick twitch too, the smooth head nudging against his entrance and Robbe breathes out a long exhale, stroking himself as he slowly sinks down onto Jens, until he’s fully seated in his lap.

‘Fuck,’ he moans, slowly opening his eyes to meet Sander’s through the screen, feeling ever so close to him, open and vulnerable and so safe like this. So full. So sexual.

‘You are... _pheew_ ,’ Sander mouths at him, hands imitating an explosion around his head and Robbe just smiles at that, knows exactly what Sander means, feeling it himself too as he lets his head fall back, hips starting to move with the pressure, holding onto Jens’ knees as he slowly starts grinding down on his cock. He never knew anything could feel this good, this powerful. And Sander’s heavy sighs affirm how hot he feels, too.

Robbe lets himself sink down deeper, feeling more open, more full with every breath, every thrust back against the thickness filling him up. It even feels like the depth has risen up to his throat, and he’s barely breathing around it. He knows it’s just bloodflow, but he likes to think otherwise.

‘Oh god, Robbe,’ Jens moans breathlessly behind him, hands tracing patterns up his back, over his chest and up to his shoulders and neck, briefly tugging at his hair before searching back down to rest on his hips, thumbs digging into the soft skin there. Robbe preens, arching up and enjoying how desperate Jens is, how much he needs to touch.

‘I’m not gonna last long like this,’ Jens admits and Robbe feels a little smug about it, grinding his hips down harder in response, _faster_ , locking eyes with Sander again as he bounces back on Jens with more intent. His own fingers find purchase in his hair as he leans back for his boyfriend, stretching languidly for the camera because he knows he looks extra pretty like this, loving the wet sounds and the slapping of his own cock up against his stomach with the rhythm of his thrusts. Briefly he wonders if they shouldn’t have recorded this, because he’s not sure he’s ever been more confident, more in charge of his desire, and he knows Sander and Jens would do anything for him in this moment.

‘How does that feel, Jens?’ Sander asks, voice a little firmer now.

‘F-Feels... _fuck_ , _’_ Jens groans through gritted teeth, clearly struggling to hold himself back, trying to _last_ longer.

‘Jens,’ Sander repeats, tone a little more serious now, ‘My boyfriend is riding you like he was fucking made for it, the least you can do is tell me is how it feels. That tight ass feel good, hm?’ 

‘So g-good,’ Jens stutters, dick throbbing inside Robbe, as he leans forward to kiss up Robbe’s spine to his neck. ‘So warm, so _tight_ , _’_ he murmurs against his skin, licking and sucking another mark there, and Robbe leans back into the touch.

‘The best, huh?’ Sander keeps going, keeps pushing, and Robbe blushes hard, but can’t help that he loves the attention, possessiveness in Sander’s voice, ‘The best ass you’ve had, isn’t it?’

‘The best… ever,’ Jens admits and Robbe feels himself leak at that.

‘Good,’ Sander responds, nodding, ‘Now are you gonna make him do all the work, or are you gonna earn it? Are you gonna earn that ass, Jens?’ 

Jens’ breath catches, his dick growing even harder inside Robbe, and just like that, Jens takes charge. Guiding Robbe’s left arm around his neck, Jens wraps his free hand around Robbe’s thigh, lifting him up a bit on his lap, lips latching onto Robbe’s left nipple right next to his face and Robbe squeals with the sensation and the intensity of being on display like this, Jens fucking up into him at increasing speed, the new angle providing direct access to Robbe’s prostate.

‘Baby…’ Robbe gasps, forcing his eyes open to fix on the screen and Sander, already looking completely wrecked again.

‘You look so fucking good,’ Sander moans, ‘I’d fuck you both like this, feel him stretch that pretty hole with my fingers while I split him open on my cock,’ he adds and Robbe and Jens moan in unison at that, surrendering completely to Sander’s words and the sensation of Jens pounding ruthlessly against his spot.

‘Plea- _yes_ ,’ Robbe whimpers, gasping for air as he clings to Jens, as he clings to the fact that he will reunite with boyfriend soon, ‘Please, I need-’

‘Is that what you need? You want me to come on your hole and then you can sit on his face while I fuck him? Not letting him come until he’s made you come twice on his tongue? You’d like that?’

‘Yea- _Yes_ ,’ Robbe cries out.

‘Show me, baby. Show me how much you want it. And next time, I’ll give it to you. Now give me that delicious come, I wanna taste it so bad...’

And just like that, Robbe finally lets go, lets his orgasm wash through him, feeling his thigh shaking in Jens’ grasp, as he involuntarily moans out ‘Sander… oh fuck, _Sander…_ ’ 

His hole clenches down hard on Jens and pulls him over the edge too, cum shooting from his untouched cock as he feels Jens pulsating inside him, slick sounds and stuttered moans filling his ears as he opens his eyes to see Sander coming again, coming _with_ them. 

And it’s almost like he can feel Sander inside him too, almost like in this moment they’re all connected in the same place in a parallel universe, and, he hopes, soon in _this_ universe too.

  
  


*

  
  


‘How are you feeling, Robin, better?’ Sander asks softly, sleepy.

He’s lying down on the couch, cuddling and talking to Sander still, with Jens’ arm draped over his waist, as Jens snores quietly behind him.

‘Much better,’ he sighs softly, feeling relaxed and content, ‘I just can’t wait to see you.’

‘And I can’t wait to see you,’ Sander smiles, tucking the pillow under his head, ‘Until then, I’m just really happy to lie here with you.’ 

‘Me too,’ Robbe whispers, pulling the soft blanket up to his face, ‘Good night.’ 

‘Good night,’ Sander whispers back, closing his eyes and Robbe does too, blinking them open just once to peek at his sleeping boyfriend, before letting sleep finally take over.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm zaddyskam on tumblr - if you want a final chapter with Sander POV when the three boys are reunited, my Asks are open for requests...


End file.
